Kamiyo Ōtsutsuki
Kamiyo Ōtsutsuki is the third child of Kaminoshi and Chiyoko. He is the most in touch with his heritage on his father and mothers side. Since he is the son of two very distinguished people, he acts like it. Even from an early age Kamiyo would constantly act proper and dignified, even during times his father was goofing off. This landed him a job as the ambassador of the Moon to Earth. However this also led to him becoming completely uninterested in learning how to fight, something his father would not stand for. His father mounted a disguised attack on him, forcing him to realize that he was severely at a disadvantage should he ever be attacked. Kamiyo left his job for a couple years to learn the way of battle from his father. He then returned to his job as ambassador at the age of 20. Five years later Kamiyo was approached by his father and offered a position as a Shinigami. He gladly accepted and became the leader of the Shinigami. Appearance Kamiyo is very dignified and always stands tall, which is quite easy since his height is seven foot one. His eyes turned out to be dullish yellow which was not expected or unexpected since the eyes of any child of Kaminoshi and Chiyoko had a chance to be any color. His hair became jet black, taking after neither his mother or father. He keeps his hair well combed and neat with a few bangs that extend down onto his face. Upon his hair are three lines that extend halfway around his head. His normal attire consists of a black suit with a white undershirt and back shoes. He has a pendant of a shinigami skull in the place of a tie. After his transformation into a true shinigami his hair became gray and shiny, trademark of the boys in the family. His eyes became a deep purple and his height increased a little. His new normal attire is a formal army-like suit that he wears as part of his job as the ambassador of the moon. Personality Brilliant, Privileged, Dignified These are the first three words that come to most's mind when they think of Kamiyo. Kamiyo grew up much like his brother and sister, in the luxurious palace of Gesstono where he was spoiled and pampered. Kamiyo was much more happy with this than his siblings and lacked the thirst for adventure of his siblings. He was content with simply staying within the confines of his home and learning business from his father and mother. He enjoyed the status and recognition of who he was and eventually became the ambassador of the moon at age 15 because of this. His cold and professional demeanor hides a kind side to him however. Behind closed doors he is extremely clingy and needy for the attention of his family and loved ones. He is especially fond of his mother and father in particular and loves to hang out with them, he picked up a little cooking from Kaminoshi and cultivation of rare plants from Chiyoko. Out of these two hobbies Kamiyo enjoys cultivating rare plants far more as it is less messy. His relationships with his family are on extremely good terms. His father thinks of him as a bit of a brat on occasions but feels that he has grown into a man who deserves the respect he has. He also thinks he is pathetic for being unable to make cupcakes. His bond with his father is strong nevertheless and he enjoys the praise he gains from him. His mother payed lots of attention to him since he was constantly around either her or her husband. This grew into a bond of great proportions, Chiyoko and Kamiyo would go to movies, parks, and even cultivate plants together. His mother loves him very much but wishes he were a bit less serious sometimes. Kamiyo is on extremely good terms with his brother Osamu and constantly makes him take out on adventures with him. They share a special brotherly bond that keeps them close but also causes them to bicker at times. One of Kamiyo's favorite childhood memories is when he and Osamu stole a cookie jar and fought over the spoils. Kamiyo also shares a special bond with his sister Kamiko. She was the oldest so she always took care of him while their parents were out. This created a more mother son bond between to two and causes Kamiyo to side with Kamiko on most things, much to Osamu's dismay. After meeting becoming head of the Shinigami, returning from purgatory, and meeting Kurumi, much has changed for Kamiyo. He toned down his obsessive professionalism and became more open to the world, trying new things and acting more human than before. He no longer looks down on people from his high horse but rather attempts to connect with them. He also became much more independent, being able to take long trips by himself without the need to contact others. He took one such trip for two months, leaving his subordinates in a panic as they tried to manage the moon's affairs themselves. He also became much more keen on opening up to people, Kurumi specifically. History The Path Between Existences After a few years as a high class Shinigami Kamiyo began to get a strange feeling around Kaminoshi. He tried to figure it out above all else, even his work. Upon finally confronting his father about the issue Kaminoshi just laughed it of and dismissed his child. Kamiyo would not give up however and dug deep into his father's work. He found that Kaminoshi was planning to orchestrate a fifth great ninja war that would involve even the moon. Kamiyo confronted his father with proof and the man smiled even more, telling Kamiyo he was proud of his skills before sicking shinigami on him. cameo defeated the other shinigami with relative ease and made his move towards his father. As the two brawled Kaminoshi made sure to drill into Kamiyo's head that no matter what,"He would never surpass him". As the battle wrapped up Kaminoshi took on his reaper form to truly show Kamiyo the terror of death before utterly decimating him. As Kamiyo looked up at his father he was hit by a set of five reaper bombs that sent him directly to purgatory. Upon waking Kamiyo was covered in the scars of battle and barely alive. He managed to treat his wounds as best as he could and ventured out into purgatory. After the eventual realization that he was trapped there he decided he would train for as long as it took until he could leave at his own will. That day came two years later when he finally ripped a hold in purgatory and whisked himself back to reality. Abilities and Powers Kamiyo was never really a fighter. He had bodyguards and would simply send them to deal with his problems. Eventually after he became the ambassador of the moon a mysterious figure invaded his office and knocked out every guard, with no way to defend himself he cowered in fear as the figure approached him it reveled itself to be his own father, Kaminoshi. He was disappointed that his son lacked the will to fight and from that moment on took him off his duties for a training session that spanned 5 years. During this time Kamiyo was trained relentlessly to learn to defend himself. It should be noted that most of his techniques are done through the medium of cosmic energy instead of chakra. It should also be noted that any ability that is not utilizing that is using the energy of the shinigmai and their power. Taijutsu The fundamentals of taijutsu are to attack you opponent with utmost precision and strike to damage. Kamiyo follows both of these carefully analyzing the situation as he fights, never missing an opening or looking sloppy. His art of combat is a blend defensive stances and kicks along with the incarnation of his guns. He uses them as blocking tools due to their ungodly durability and he will even combine them with his strikes to deal out blasts of damage in the fight. He has not named his style of fighting and seems to not intend to as it can change in style drastically depending on who he is fighting. His adaptability and cunning is further increased by the cosmic energy he can call upon to erase and add space between him and anything else. Genjutsu Kamiyo is quite good with Genjutsu using a touch based one most of the time. By placing his hand on the opponent a layer of chakra covers their skin. From that he can manipulate it to simulate anything including incredible pain. The hardest thing to fight about this genjutsu is that even though the person affected by it may know they are affected their body doesn't. Due to this their body will still react to the pain it feels. In terms of genjutsu resistance Kamiyo is immune. As he is not actually human after his ascent to Shinigami he can no longer be affected by genjutsu. Bukijutsu As the son of the death god Kamiyo was required to learn to utilize his favored weapon, the scythe. From the time when he first picked one up it felt right, like it was a part of him. He used it for around a year, learning to make it an extension of his body and a part of him. Cameo eventually came to his father with the concern that he wanted an option for long range combat. At this time everything he knew was close range and he wanted to be more well rounded. Kaminoshi obliged his wish and with Chiyoko created a special pair of weapons for him, a pair of pistols that could shoot bullets of cosmic energy that could attack the body or the soul. These weapons became his main choice for any fight and he even created some interesting techniques using cosmic energy to allow him to manipulate the guns. Through the use of this technique Kamiyo can transform the weapons into different forms allowing him to maximize the output of cosmic energy. Darkness Construction This is a technique that found by Kamiyo during his training with his father. It is similar to the Tools Creation at Will technique however the constructs are not limited to tools and are black instead of red. Using this technique he can create massive amounts of the malleable black substance. Cameo later learned that this was made up of a cosmic energy that was unique to him, it worked the same but was black in color. He will usually Use it to create weapons for himself or even platforms to stand on. Sometimes he will even surround himself in a construct made from it that acts as a sort of armor. His skill with the technique has evolved over his years and allowed him to truly used the malleable substance to it's best ability, allowing him to create it from places around him and not just himself. Ghost Manipulation Stemming from his father's side of the family Kamiyo has been gifted with the ability to create and manipulate ghosts. These ghosts that he can create can phase through any attack save for spiritual attacks. Upon touching anyone these ghosts can induce the feelings that they felt upon death into the person in massive amounts. These emotions can range from suicidal to insanity to even happiness. These ghosts are invisible to all but those who can see spirits so their presence wont even be known to most enemies. Kamiyo uses these ghosts to mess with his opponents minds by making them lose control or even the will to fight, another use is to cheer up those around him or even empower his allies. The ghosts can also be used to attack beings such as commanding them to posses objects or weak willed people as well as having them interact with physical objects such as strangling a person or stealing their weapon. Shinigami Awakening Upon reaching the age of 25 Kamiyo was finally approached by his father and told that he was ready to graduate to a true shinigami. Kamiyo was ecstatic that this would increase his status even further and gladly accepted. Kaminohsi then released the seal on his head that kept his powers at bay and Kamiyo began to transform into a true shinigami. His true gray hair color shown in the sparkling sky and his yellow eyes became a deep purple, besides that his height increased a little and his smiles became a bit more menacing. Along with the change to his body Kamiyo also gained a few more powers as well as a reaper form. Reaper Powers Along with becoming a shinigami Kamiyo became even more in tune with his father's powers and able to use them even better. Kamiyo is able to use a similar form of impure world reincarnation except the bodies he can revive are only jonin and lower. Despite this drawback he can summon massive amounts of them through many coffins just like his father. As well as the summoning he can also use the coffins as weapons by throwing them at opponents or using them to absorb attacks. His abilities become better as well, letting him use his ghost manipulation and darkness construction even better. He can also manipulate shadows with ease, he mostly bends them to his will to simply make extra hands to help him cook or clean but they are extremely deadly when he uses them in battle. He can easily form any sort of weapon from the surrounding darkness and impale opponents with relative ease. He also tends to use his shadows to warp around the world, an act he calls "shadowporting". Kamiyo is also capable of manipulating souls to a devastating degree, Beyond just reviving them he can place them in objects and bring them to life with their own personalities and powers. He can also give life to non living objects much like the inorganic reanimation technique, without the drawbacks. Reaper Form With his awakening Kamiyo became able to transform into an extremely powerful reaper for a period of time. When in this form Kamiyo gains a black cloak over his body. He can turn parts of his body into a skeleton. If these parts of his body touch another living being it will begin to dissolve every living part of their body, this can be stopped by cutting off the affected body part. He is also able to utilize his fathers reaper bomb but it takes up a ton of energy. After his training in Purgatory this form became much more powerful. He became rip bones of anything from the earth and use them to attack. He also became much better with his usage of summoning the dead, so much so that he was able to summon anyone that had died and bend them to his will, regardless of their power. Finally Kamiyo gained much more time and energy in this form, allowing him to fire off twenty times the reaper bombs. Kekkei Genkai Reiniku Kamiyo unlocked his Reiniku at the age of 10. Kamiyo began training with it when his father began forcing him to train and learned to use it to a very high level. He is least skilled in the path of pestilence but is still able to use it to an extent, his favored summon is the locusts. In the path of famine he is average at best and can drain nutrients from the surrounding area but nothing special. He shines on the last two paths though, the path of death and the path of war. In the path of death Kamiyo can sense every soul around him with utmost perfection and is even able to read souls at a very high level, allowing him to learn things about his opponent. His other specialty is the use of the path of war, he can call upon countless souls and use then in a very special way to create an area of constant pain around him, causing anyone to enter it to feel horrible pain. He can also use it in the normal way of absorbing the souls to increase his power tremendously but will feel the backlash after. When in his reaper form Kamiyo can summon four spiritual horsemen to fight with him, each with one of the powers of the paths. Upon becoming a real shinigami Kamiyo became a master in all four paths. The path of death was useless to him as it simply gave him shinigami level soul perception. The path of war became even more powerful, giving him access to more powerful souls and less backlash. The path of famine now allows him to drain entire forests of nutrients or suck a living being dry. He can also massively empower beings by feeding them absorbed nutrients. The path of pestilence now allows him to create all of the plagues in their full glory, locusts still being his favorite. As a shinigami he is capable of summoning all four horsemen at any time instead of being restricted to using them in reaper form. Equipment Elysium and Dis Elysium and Dis are the names Kamiyo gave to his twin guns. These two guns are special in that they are crafted out of an unnamed metal that has an ungodly durability and can fire compressed blasts of cosmic energy. These blasts can travel extremely fast and can be instantaneous when Kamiyo deletes the space between them and his opponent. The guns single fire rate is ten shots per second and combined is twenty per second. They are Kamyio's go-to weapons whenever he wants to fight, his constant use of them has made them almost a symbol of himself. One of his most powerful applications with them is his manipulation of their shots. Kamiyo can charge up the energy to send out bullets, large blasts, long lines, and even a concentrated beam. One of the most unique things Kamiyo can do is transform these weapons using cosmic energy and his own power, turing them into even more powerful weapons. Due to this, Kamiyo is a highly skilled practitioner of Jūjutsu, or Gun Techniques. Purgatory Purgatory is the name of the scythe Kamiyo uses primarily in his reaper form. This scythe was gifted to him by his father. This scythe is very large with a purple handle and accents. The blade is large and made of a black and gray material that is the standard for shinigami scythes. As with all scythes of shinigmai it can touch only the soul without touching the body and can work in a similar way to Azurazel in the way it can disassemble things. Purgatory can also quite literally banish things it cuts to purgatory such as attacks or even people. Quotes "Fear the true power of the gods, REAPER FORM!!!" "Dude gimme the cookies!" (To Osamu) "I truly can't say what is right and what is wrong, I'll give you that much. All I know is that in this moment all things are void besides that fact that your life ends today." Trivia *He is the third child of Kaminoshi and Chiyoko and the second boy *His favorite food is steak with hell salt